Unbound
by archer-and-anders
Summary: Anders' name day is coming up, and someone tricks both he and m!Hawke so that they're able to play out a fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new story, everyone! While this fic will include reference to banter from the MOTA DLC, there will be no spoilers for it, so all should be safe to read. As always, it's my goal to combine sex and humor, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Not now, Love. I'm exhausted," Anders said, quill firmly in hand and not about to budge. But he was persistent, wet lips pressed right up against exposed skin. The mage couldn't help but smile. He really was tired; it had only been a day since they'd all returned from the mass chaos that was their time with Tallis up in the mountains. The entire adventure had come as a surprise to Archer Hawke and his companions, and not a thing that occurred was at all expected. The events that took place were tiring enough, but the blonde had worked himself into a state of frustration which was taking a toll on him. He felt he had spent far too much time away from his work, and the rogue elf who they worked with had rubbed him the wrong way. His lover, though a natural flirt, had overstepped his bounds with her, and Anders was upset. They had spent the previous night apart, and the mage wanted nothing more than alone time with his manifesto.<p>

"Seriously, you need to stop," he said. "I love you, truly I do, but I need to focus on this. I haven't been able to work for days." There was no response, and he wasn't backing down. Anders simply sighed and let the quill fall from his left hand. "Alright, you win." He pulled the cat off the desk and into his lap drawing him near to cuddle him against his chest. The orange tabby began to purr and kneed against the feathered pauldrons. Carefully holding onto him, the mage stood up and carried him out of the library and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuofin," Hawke attempted to say, mouth completely filled with three bites worth of chocolate cake. He did his best to chew and went to reach for a small bottle of milk, but Anders had grabbed it first after setting Guard Captain Mittens down. After pouring a saucer full for his beloved cat, he grabbed a cup and poured some for his lover. The warrior took it immediately and happily drank the entire thing.

"You just ate lunch not two hours ago."

"Your point being?"

"I just don't know how you can possibly eat so much. You're luck you've got the money for it; you'd have died living on what I did for so many years." Anders leaned against the counter a few meters away from his lover, and he desperately tried to remain angry with him. _It's just so difficult when he's got a milk moustache._ He shook the thought. "That's not even your cake."

"Sandal isn't going to mind if I eat some of it. His name day was two days ago, and we missed it because we were out in the mountains. And besides, cake is meant to be shared with your friends and loved ones. I'm like an uncle to him anyway; I deserve the cake."

"Alright," the mage said as he turned to leave the kitchen. He was stopped instantly as the other man grabbed onto his arm, holding him in place. "Archer, not now."

"You can be mad at me all you want, but you need to talk to me about your name day at the very least. It's next week."

"I'm well aware of that," Anders said as he pulled his arm away and turned around to look at the other man. "I don't know what needs to be said. I don't want to do anything for it. I never have before, so I don't understand the point of starting now."

"Well I'd like to be able to celebrate the day that the love of my life entered this world. And last year, right after we started our relationship, I only found out what day it was on _after_ the fact. I want to do it right this time – get you something or do something you enjoy. You should be excited about it." Hawke loved name days just about as much as he loved Anders, and the thought of letting another one pass by without doing something about it was incredibly painful. He'd been so upset last year, and he vowed that, regardless of Anders' desires, something would be done in the years to come.

"The only thing I want is for you to stop flirting with everyone," the blonde said sternly. He usually wasn't as angry when this sort of thing happened, but something about Tallis made it that much worse. Hawke had apologized later for it, as he always did, but Anders found himself unable to let go of it this time.

"I can do that," Hawke said as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "But what else? Do you need new socks? Supplies for your clinic?" He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Oh I know, a cane."

"Very funny," Anders said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm only four years older than you."

The warrior stepped forward and pulled the other man to him by the waist. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for older men?"

"Do you?" the mage asked with a slight smile and a distant gaze. He was trying his hardest to still be mad at the other man, but he felt his anger slowly, but surely, subsiding. Arms left his sides and snaked their way around his lover, tightening their embrace. Hawke had just bathed, the scent of lavender and vanilla clinging to his skin.

"Oh I know what to get you," he said. He pushed back slightly to look his lover in the eyes. "We already have Dog and Emperor Mittens. Don't you think it's about time that we had a daughter? So much testosterone in this house."

"You'd get me another kitten?"

"Kitten?" Hawke scoffed. "You need a puppy! We'll get you your very own Mabari! She can go with you to your clinic and help out with patients. I bet she'd even be able to deliver copies of your manifesto to the nobles if we asked her to."

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't think we need another child; we don't get to see enough of the ones we do have. Just give me some alone time so I can write; that's what I want for my name day."

"Maker, please tell me you're joking," the warrior said, pulling away from the other man. "If we're going to do something, it can't be like every other bloody night. You already spend more time with your writing than you do with me, and it would be nice if we could spend the evening together. I'll have Bodahn get lobster."

Anders gasped. "You would look into their beady little eyes and eat one, just for me?"

"I'm truly selfless," Hawke said with a nod. "Anyway, I'll plan something for us to do, and there will be cake."

"I don't like cake."

"The cake is for me."

Anders smiled and kissed the other man gently. "Alright, Love. Now I really must get back to my work."

"Alright, but if you're able, we're meeting at the Hanged Man tonight for dinner and cards. I'd like you to come. Meet me at 7 if you can."

"And where are you off to?" the mage asked.

"Secret Champion business," Hawke said with a smile. And with that, he was off to ready himself for the errands he had to run.

* * *

><p>Ever since his defeat of the Arishok, Hawke had been allowed to do things that most would not be able to do without the title of 'Champion' added to their name. Orsino had been nice enough to invite Hawke to come to the Circle, a privilege that he hadn't had before the fight. So once each week, he spent most of the afternoon catching up with Bethany, talking about their lives, both past and present. He had always loved his sister, but it wasn't until she was taken away that the warrior really understood how much she meant to him. Though she was younger, she was the problem-solver of their family, always able to make right of any situation. And this was absolutely perfect for the eldest Hawke sibling, who always had a way of finding himself in some sort of predicament.<p>

"I just have no idea what to do," he told her. "What can you do for a man who wants absolutely nothing?"

"Well, you ordered that staff for him, right?" Bethany asked before sipping some of her tea.

"I did, and it should be done by his name day," Hawke said. "I know he'll love it; he's really worn out his current one. But I feel like I should be doing more. It's one thing to just buy him something; it's another entirely to be a romantic and loving partner. Don't get me wrong, I'm as romantic as they come. But I worry if he'll whine about it as he usually does – just complaining that it's taking him away from his all-important work."

"Something tells me you'll figure it out, brother. You always do."


	2. Chapter 2

I got so much support on this guys! So glad you're enjoying. I promise we'll be getting to the good stuff soon!

* * *

><p>Hawke talked a while longer with his sister, but their visitations were always called short. He hugged her goodbye and struggled to let go, always wondering if he'd really get to see her the following week. But he didn't dwell on it. For as much as he and his lover hated the Circle, Bethany seemed to do fine there, and that was what really mattered.<p>

Afterwards, the warrior made his way to the vender who was in the process of crafting the staff for Anders' name day. It wasn't quite done yet, but Hawke was assured that it would be finished in time. So far, it was looking beautiful, at least to the dark-haired man. It was much like Anders' current staff – thick birchwood carved and painted black. But what was special about it was that it was custom made to enhance each spell that the mage knew in creation, elemental, and primal magic. Hawke knew that his lover would absolutely love it, but it simply wasn't enough. He wanted to plan something special for the man he loved so dearly, and he hadn't a clue what to do. And therefore, he went to the one person he knew that could help – Isabela.

"I need your help," he said, taking a seat next to the pirate at the bar. Corff quickly handed the warrior a pint of his usual ale, and he graciously took it while passing him a few silver.

"And what is it this time, Sweet Thing? Have another mission you'd like me to accompany you on?" she asked while turning to him.

"No, not this time. Anders' name day is coming up, and I have absolutely no idea what to do for him. He doesn't want to celebrate it, but I'm not about to let it go by without us doing something. So I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

"The last time you asked for my help like this, we sat in here for over an hour and you said 'no' to absolutely everything I said. I don't know if I have anything else to throw out at you. I'd just suggest fulfilling another one of his fantasies if you haven't done so already." The rogue smiled as she thought back to the days that had just passed. While the group had been walking, she heard Anders murmur something to Hawke about being captured, chained, and rescued by him. From the tone in the warrior's voice, the idea of the chains seemed to be rather exciting to him, and Isabela wondered if they planned on acting this out after coming home.

"I feel like we've done them all," Hawke said, staring down into his half-empty pint. "Maybe we could just do one over again."

i_Men are so stupid,/_i the rogue thought. "Well you know what he likes better than I do," she said. "But from what I gather, he'll probably be happy doing just about anything you decide you want to do. He seems rather submissive, am I right?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you anything like that," Hawke said with a smirk. "But let's just say that we complement each other quite well in the bedroom."

"Do we?"

The warrior yelped as he turned around to see his lover standing right next to his barstool. Anders had a stern look on his face, not at all amused that their private life was being discussed in such a public place. But Hawke only smiled and pulled his lover close, wrapping his large arms around the other man's middle. And that was all that was needed to be done. The mage just didn't seem to have the ability to stay mad at the warrior, no matter what he did. Just one sweet and simple gesture could have him turning to putty in a matter of moments.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," Hawke said as Anders pulled away from him. He got up off of the barstool, and the group started to walk upstairs to go to Varric's room.

"I was able to write a lot more than I thought I was going to be able to," the blonde told him. As they walked, he moved close and whispered to him. "And I just bloody missed you so much." The men had only spent one night apart, but for a couple that was usually so close, this was enough to be torturous. Though he was still a bit hurt by his lover's behavior, Anders found himself completely unable to stay mad at the other man, and he just shrugged it off as something that Archer Hawke would always do, even knowing how stupid it was.

Once they made it to the dwarf's room, the pirate and the lovers took their seats around the long wooden table. It was only a matter of minutes before they were joined by Fenris, Varric, and, finally, Merrill. Aveline wasn't going to make it because she was busy with the Guard tonight. Sebastian hadn't joined them in many of their games recently, growing tired of always losing. But Hawke suspected that it also had something to do with his and Anders' behavior as of late. They had never been so keen on the idea of publically displaying their feelings for one another, mostly because it was important that the whole of Kirkwall didn't know that they were a couple. But recently, Hawke had decided that, because he was the Champion, Anders would be safe being outted as his lover. They held hands, embraced one another, and were never shy about making out – always far too close to the Starkhaven Prince.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home," Hawke muttered to his lover, a little too loudly. Merrill, who sat next to him, giggled with delight as she watched the smile spread across the other mage's lips. Fenris glowered from his place across the table, but Isabela quickly placed her hand on his knee to calm him.

"You love birds all make me sick," Varric said as he started to deal the cards. "I didn't invite you here to desecrate my room."

"Maybe you should," suggested Isabela. "Anders' name day is only a few days away, and Hawke is having trouble deciding what to do for him. But after our trip to Orlais, it's pretty obvious that these two are more than into public sex. Just let them go at it on the table, and it'll be the best name day he's ever had."

Anders' eyes grew wide and the dark-haired warrior couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Though they both did have a wonderful time having sex in numerous places in Orlais, the thought of having sex in front of an audience was just absolutely ridiculous.

"I don't want anything for my name day, and, even if I did, it certainly wouldn't be ithat/i," the blonde said. He stared directly at the lyrium-tattooed elf across from him. "Would want to give away all of our moves."

Fenris sneered as the rest of the group laughed, a bit surprised that Anders, someone usually so secretive about his sex life, would say such a thing. Hawke wrapped his right arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. The laughter died down quickly as everyone finally took their hands. Several hours went by, and after the fifth game of Wicked Grace had been played, everyone collected their winnings and decided to call it a night.

"I can't believe you're actually coming home with money," Hawke said as he walked hand-in-hand with his lover back to Hightown. "You're really getting good at this."

"Well, I've had a good teacher," the mage said with a smile. "But really, we need to talk about this before we get home and you ravage me; I don't want a thing for my name day."

"I really don't understand what the big deal is. We celebrate everyone else's, and you already said that we could have a nice dinner with lobster and everything. I don't understand why we can't do a bit more than that."

"I've just never had a celebration before. It wasn't something that was done in the Circle, and certainly not with the Wardens. I'm halfway surprised that I even remember what day it's on. Celebrating it is completely pointless because, up to now, I've done nothing with my life. Talk to me in a few years when I've truly helped the mages, and then we'll celebrate."

"You're ridiculous," the warrior said as they climbed the stairs up to the Hightown market. "You've done so much with your life, and you don't even realize it. I don't know exactly what happened with the Wardens, but I know you made an impact. You fought with the Hero of Ferelden, for Maker's sake! You help people each and every day at your clinic. Let's not forget the mages you help get into the city, and those you're fighting for right now by working on your manifesto. You've done more in your short life than most people have, so don't give me that bullshit."

"Well, when you put it like that," the mage said. He pulled out his key and unlocked the large wooden door to the estate. But Hawke stopped him and slammed him against the wall, assaulting his lips with his own.

"Let me celebrate you, Darling."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've sucked so hard at getting back to your messages and reviews. I can assure you that all are appreciated, and I'll get to them ASAP. You guys are just awesome, and I love each and every one of you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Love, let's maybe take this inside," Anders said once he pushed the other man back some. Hawke just smiled and opened the door, pulling the other man inside with him. After the door was firmly shut, the warrior marched out of the foyer and made a left at the stairs to enter the library.<p>

"Looking to catch up on some reading?" the mage asked as he followed his lover.

"Not just yet," the warrior responded. He went over to the writing desk and started to remove everything from its surface – texts, ink, and pages upon pages of Anders' manifesto.

"What are you doing? I had that laid out perfectly."

"It was a mess, and you know it," the dark-haired man said with a growl as he grabbed the desk chair and moved it out of the way. He moved quickly over to the other man, embracing him tightly and planting his teeth against the exposed skin of his neck. Hot breath singed against flesh and tongue came trailing behind. "You spend so much bloody time at this desk that I figure you won't mind fucking against it."

Anders moaned as he felt wet lips on the outer shell of his ear. His hands slid up his lover's sides and neck until they were embedded in the warrior's thick black hair. "You can have me anywhere, Love," he said softly before pulling away from the other man. "You know I'm yours."

"Get your clothes off," the warrior demanded, a sly smile spread across his lips.

The men undressed as quickly as possible, and as soon as the mage had shed his last sock, Hawke was on him, gripping onto his arms and pressing him back firmly against the heavy wooden desk. Anders spread his legs, inviting his lover to come closer. And he obliged, moving in, pressing their bodies up against one another. The warrior leaned down, their lips connecting once more in a fiery, passionate kiss. The blonde's lips parted, allowing entrance for the other man's tongue.

It wasn't long before they each felt how dangerously hard they were becoming. Hawke stepped back and pulled Anders up with him, and in one quick movement, he turned him around. The mage rest his palms against the edge of the desk to hold himself up, and he gripped on tightly for support as he felt his lover kneel down behind him and lap at his entrance. He moaned as the tip of the other man's tongue pushed forward into him, and he pressed back, desperate for more.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," Hawke growled as he pulled back. His hands connected with hips and slid down to mid-thigh. He groaned and the scent and the taste of the other man, his senses completely overwhelmed. Anders opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing but a desperate moan escaped his lips as tongue met his hole once more. He reached down between his legs and slowly began to stroke himself, and he softly sighed his lover's name.

The warrior got up from his kneeling place on the ground and smacked Anders once hard on the arse to get him to turn around. The mage let go of his length, smiling as he turned around to face the other man. Hawke quickly closed the gap between them, and once again, assaulted his lips with his own. They kissed and embraced for what seemed like a lifetime, but finally the dark-haired man pulled them apart, desperate for more.

"You don't keep any oil in the desk, do you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Anders shook his head and leaned back against it. Hawke just shrugged his shoulders and spat in his hand so he could coat his length the best he could. Then he pressed forward, burying his cock in the other man in one swift motion. Both men groaned out, and the warrior started his movements, pulling out of his lover and then thrusting back in with all his might. The mage threw his head back, moaning and bucking his hips up at the other man. Hawke leaned forward and kissed and licked all along the front of his neck.

"We can celebrate my name day this way," Anders said after several minutes had passed. "You can fuck me wherever you want; you know I'll love it."

"Oh I plan to fuck you," Hawke said as he reached between them and grabbed onto his lover's shaft. "And if you want me to pick how or where, you know I'm game. But that's not all I have planned. You just wait and see."

"Why don't you - _oh Andraste, right there_ - tell me about it," Anders said as he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. His arms followed suit, wrapping around his neck, desperately trying to cling on.

In all actuality, Hawke still had absolutely no clue what to do for the other man. During their card games, just hours before, he spent his time, not strategizing, but desperately trying to come up with some sort of plan. It wasn't enough, in his mind, to just have a nice dinner and sex because that seemed to be most nights of the year. This was a special occasion, and there was no way he could let it go by without something utterly fantastic happening. "Um," he began to improvise. "Besides the lobster and cake, there will be a…picnic for us to eat it at!"

"Oh?" the mage asked between moans.

"Yes," Hawke answered as he continued to thrust in and out of the other man. His grip tightened on his lover's length, and he stroked it at the same pace at which he moved. "We'll go out to the mountains and enjoy the view. And I'll sing you a song as I play the lute. And I'll ravage you under the stars."

"Sounds magical," the blonde said, barely listening to him at all. Instead, he did his best to concentrate on holding back his release.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Hawke said. His head dipped down, forehead moist with sweat resting against his lover's right shoulder. "And gifts. So many gifts."

"I don't want anything, Love."

"Well I want something," the warrior responded. "Come for me."

Anders only needed a moment for it to happen, and he rode the waves of pleasure as he came. He groaned out loudly, writhing uncontrollably against the other man. His body tensed, and he squeezed down hard against the rigid length inside him. Just seconds later, the warrior moaned against his skin and felt his release tear through him as well.

The mage unwrapped his limbs from around the other man and leaned back, head and upper back against the wall. Hawke, still catching his breath, smiled down at the other man, and he slowly started to pull out of him. But before he'd gotten completely free, the men heard the sound of a book falling to the ground from the floor above them. The warrior looked up between the slats of the railing and saw his elven servant, Orana, scurrying away from them.

"What was that?" Anders asked.

"Maybe just Dog or Seneschal Mittens."

The mage rolled his eyes and kicked the other man softly on the abdomen. "_Guard Captain_ Mittens, you big idiot."

"I do it just to bother you," Hawke said with a smile. He grabbed onto his lover's foot and kissed the top before he completely pulled his softened length out of him. "You're just so fun to tease."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Hawke woke up, to his surprise, still in his bed. He rolled over knowing well and good that the space next to him would be cold, its occupant having left long ago. And today, of course, was no different as Anders was nowhere to be seen. However, this time there was a note lying in his place. The warrior grabbed it and sat up in order to read it.<p>

_Love, I've gone off to the clinic for the morning, but we can still have our picnic and lobster and lute playing later on. Meet me whenever you want to head out. _

_Anders_

_P.S. Thank you for the new staff. If you'd wanted to give it to me in person, you should have done a better job hiding it. It really is lovely, and I'll show you what it can do later on._

"Blasted mage!" he said to himself. "Finding one of my hiding places." There was really nothing to worry about, however. Though the staff was the largest gift that the warrior had gotten for him, most of the things were yet to be discovered. He'd purchased an entire volume of work on mage history, something that would surely come in handy when Anders worked on his manifesto. Then there was a new set of quills and ink, a fancy collar for Mittens, and a few things that they might find useful in the bedroom.

After he'd readied himself for the day, Hawke walked to Darktown, ready to just enjoy the mage's company until it was time for them to leave. But when he got there, he didn't see his lover. Instead, he saw Isabela and Varric standing next to brand new staff that the warrior had ordered for the other man.

"Where's Anders?"

"Templars," was all the pirate managed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay, everyone! RL was getting in the way, but now I'm back for regular updates! Sorry about the filler chapter, but we're getting into the good stuff with the next few updates! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There were very few times in Hawkes life when he thought that he was surely dying. Watching his mother die. Being stabbed in the gut by the Arishok. And now realizing that his worst fear had come true. Ever since his baby sister had begun to show signs of being a mage, it was his job to protect her. He grew up learning to fear and hate the Templars, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to stop them from harming the ones he loved. When Bethany had been taken away, the only reason he didn't fight back is because it seemed to be something she wanted. But knowing that they took Anders, the only person who kept his heart beating, made the warrior feel as though he was being ripped apart and his world was crumbling around him. He had no idea how long it had been since his love was taken, but he knew it wouldn't take them long for him to do the unthinkable – turn him tranquil.<p>

"Tell me everything you know," the dark-haired man said, turning his attention to Isabela and Varric.

"We came in here looking for Blondie, and he was missing. So we asked a boy who was playing around outside if he saw anything. Said some Templars came in here and dragged him off with them," the dwarf told him.

"Just dragged him off?" Hawke nearly yelled. "Like Anders wouldn't be fighting back!"

"Sweet Thing, you know they can drain his mana. He probably didn't have any way to fight back."

"Fucking Andraste, grab your shit and let's go," he demanded as he grabbed onto his lover's staff. "Let's get to the Gallows."

The two rogues were barely able to keep up with the warrior as he raced through the streets of Kirkwall, desperate to get to his destination as quickly as possible. Horrific thoughts and images plagued his mind as he continued to run; he wasn't sure what could be happening to his lover. He only hoped that he would be kept for questioning long enough that he would have time to be rescued. But if he wasn't, Hawke had to figure out what he would do with his lover as a tranquil mage. The two of them had talked about the subject briefly, the warrior finding it much too painful to give it a fair amount of thought. Anders did not want that life, and he asked that his lover end it for him. Yet the thought of a world without the mage was almost too much to bear. The dark-haired man didn't know if he could do it, and he wondered if he would just be selfish and keep his lover with him, regardless of his abilities to have emotions.

The crew had to take a small ferry to get over to the Gallows, and once they did, Hawke didn't even wait for his companions to get off of the boat before he raced into the courtyard. His eyes darted around until he spotted exactly who he wanted to see.

"CULLEN!" he bellowed as he raced towards him. The warrior grabbed onto the Knight Captain before he had a chance to react. Hawke shook him once hard and glowered at him. "Where the fuck is he? Take him to me immediately!"

Other Templars ran over to Cullen, all drawing their swords, ready to attack Hawke. Cullen called for them to stand down, and he pushed back against the other man in an attempt to free himself. "Andraste's grace, Hawke, what are you talking about?"

"ANDERS!" Hawke yelled at the top of my lungs. "He was taken by _your_ men, and I demand to get him back." Isabela and Varric ran up behind him, and the pirate placed a hand gently on his shoulder to try to calm him down. The two-handed warrior finally let go of him, shoving him back as he did so. He was absolutely seething, face turning nearly as read as the embellishments on his armor.

"I assure you that I know nothing about this," Cullen said, collecting himself. "I made no such orders, and I know of no plans about this."

"Bullshit," Hawke spat. "I will tear this place apart brick by brick, free every mage, and burn this place to the ground until I find him, do you hear me?"

"Brother, what are you doing?"

The warrior whipped to the side to see his sister. She was accompanied by Orsino, and Meredith was marching in behind them. Hawke ignored his sister and pushed past her, meeting the Knight Commander in the middle of the square. It took every ounce of strength not to draw his sword on her, but his glare was like daggers.

"Where is he?" he demanded. Varric moved to his side, and Isabela stayed back with Bethany, but she was more than ready to come to her companion's aid if need be.

"What are you talking about, Champion?" Meredith asked.

"My lov-friend, Anders. I was told he was taken by Templars, and I demand to see him immediately."

"I know nothing of this, but even if I did, you have no say in what happens behind these walls. If he is an apostate, he will be caught, he will be taken here, and he will not be released. You may be the Champion, but that does not make your _friends_ immune from the rules of this city."

"You listen here-" the warrior started, holding his index finger far too close to her face. But he was cut off by Orsino who intercepted.

"Champion, no new mage has been taken to the Gallows today. I don't know if you've received any false information, but I can assure you that he's not here."

"It's true, Brother," Bethany said, taking her place next to the First Enchanter. "Anders isn't here."

Hawke wasn't sure what to feel at this point. A large part of him felt relief knowing that it was highly unlikely that his lover was made to be tranquil at this point. But the frustration inside him began to grow because this meant that he could have been taken anywhere. And if Anders decided to be as head-strong as he could be at times, but he had no ability to fight back, there was no telling what shape he was in. Or even if he was still alive…

The youngest of the Hawke siblings saw the hurt and the fear in his eyes and rushed over to embrace him. He held her tight, his head nestling in the crook of her neck. "What do I do?" he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking in utter desperation.

"Be strong," she answered back. "Anders will be alright. You just need to find him. You were always able to find me."

He thought back to their childhood, and the games they used to play. Because Bethany was a mage, it was usually up to her brothers to keep her safe and close to home. But the young Hawke daughter had a slight rebelliousness to her youth, and she would often run off and hide from her brothers. However, the one thing she always did was leave them clues, ways that they would be able to get to her quickly and know that she was safe. He remembered telling his lover about this one evening when they finally started talking about their pasts to one another. If there was even the slightest possibility that Anders remembered this and left clues for him, Hawke might be able to find him before it was too late.

Quickly, Hawke let go of his sister after one final squeeze, and he raced back towards the ferry without so much as glancing back at the Templars. Varric and Isabela followed closely behind him, and he explained to him what they were doing on the way back.

Once they got back to the clinic, Hawke immediately started to tear the place apart, looking for anything and everything that might be some sign from the other man. Varric tried to help at him, but the warrior growled at him when he got in his way. Eventually, once cots were flipped over and the locked potion cabinet had been pried open, Isabela caught the warrior's attention and waved a small piece of parchment at him. The warrior raced over to her and took it from her.

"Let's go," Hawke said, dropping the parchment on the ground. He walked out of the clinic and waited for the others to follow him so he could lock the door behind them. The paper had said "wounded coa", the writing utterly frantic script. Had the warrior not spent so much time trying to decipher the mage's normally poor hand writing, he would have had no clue as to what it said. All he could speculate was that his lover had overheard the Templars saying that they would take him to the Wounded Coast, and he just had enough time to tell leave the note for anyone to find. But Hawke couldn't help but wonder, if he had only just used that time to fight back, would he be safe back at home and in his arms? He was determined, however, to get Anders back, and he would strike down any one who got in his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, everyone! Didn't get a chance to update due to Thanksgiving. Anyway, we'll have one more update after this, and then I've already got a new prompt for the boys. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luckily for the group, the Wounded Coast was only a few hours walk from Darktown, and it went even quicker than normal because of the brutal pace that Hawke kept up. Isabela and Varric struggled to stay close behind him, and by the time they stepped foot on the sand, the dwarf dropped down onto a large rock for a much needed rest. The pirate grabbed onto the warrior so he could stop too, and he growled at her as he turned around. In all honestly, he was tired as well, but the fear of what might be happening to his lover was keeping him focused. He allowed them to sit for two minutes before his pacing annoyed the others enough to get back up, and then they were off even faster than before.<p>

"We need some sort of plan, Hawke," Varric said as they walked along the path. "There are a number of trails which we could each split up and take."

"That would leave us vulnerable in case of an ambush," Isabela responded.

"Maker, we don't bloody have time for this! We need to find him now!" the warrior said with a groan. He knew the pirate was right, but he feared that, by not splitting up, they would be wasting precious time. But everything would have been for not if one of them ended up hurt or dead as well, so there was little choice but to stick together. The first fork in the trail had come up, and it led up the rock and towards a series of caves. He decided that this was their best bet for finding Anders, and started to run as fast as he could.

Several minutes passed before they made it nearly all the way up the trail. Hawke stopped immediately as he heard voices coming from the other side of the ridge, and he signaled for his companions to stop as well.

"How much longer do we have to wait here? It's already been four fucking hours!"

"We have to keep watch until we're given the signal. She was very clear when she gave the orders."

_Meredith_, Hawke thought. _That lying bitch knew exactly what had happened to Anders._ Without another moment's thought, the warrior leapt out from hiding, sword in hand and ready to fight. He screamed as he raced towards the two men in Templar uniforms who were guarding the cave. They were both completely startled and yelped at the sight of the huge man running towards them. Each reached for their swords and shields, but Hawke had slammed one in the head with the side of his blade before he had the chance to defend himself, and then he was immediately on the other one.

"Where is he?" he screamed as he backed the second Templar into a rock wall, tip of his blade pointing directly at his throat.

"Hawke, wait!" Isabela called as she and Varric raced after him.

"Shut up!" the warrior spat at her. He refocused his attention on the Templar and dug his blade in enough to draw a hint of blood. "Tell me where he is right now, or I'll slice through your neck like butter."

"Y-you wouldn't!" the Templar said with a quivering voice. "If you kill me, I can't tell you where he is."

"I'll bleed you out, and when your friend over here comes to, he'll tell me to avoid the same fate."

"Please, serah, please!" the man begged. "I was only following orders. I have a family!"

"MAGES HAVE FAMILIES!" Hawke bellowed. "He is my family, and if I find a single hair on his head harmed, I will hunt down everyone you love and make them pay for what _you_ have done."

"Hawke, stop!" Isabela yelled. She turned her gaze towards the frightened Templar. "Tell him where the apostate is, and then you can go free."

"You out of your mind, Rivaini?" Varric asked. He had Bianca in his hands pointed directly at him.

"I need your word!" the Templar cried, looking up at Hawke. The dark-haired warrior nodded. "At the back of the cave towards the left. He's chained up, but he's still in once piece."

"Get up and show me," Hawke said, pulling his blade back just enough for the Templar to get to his feet. "If he's there and unharmed, I'll let you go." He directed his attention over to his rogue companions. "Grab the unconscious one and drag him in with us. Don't need him waking up and surprising us later."

The Templar started to walk into the cave, and Hawke stayed close behind him, the tip of his blade grazing the back of his neck. The other companions struggled to keep up, the extra weight of the second Templar slowing them down. But the warrior was on a mission. He needed to get to his lover as quickly as possible, and he wasn't about to wait for anyone to hold him back. After a quarter of an hour and several encounters with giant spiders later, they finally made it to the back of the cave, and Anders was there, wrists bound and chained to the rock wall. Hawke slammed the Templar out of the way and immediately ran over to his lover.

"Anders! Anders, Darling, I'm here!" he exclaimed as he made it over to him. The mage was a bit out of it, moaning softly but aware of his surroundings. After a moment, he raised his head and saw the other man, and a weak smile spread across his lips.

"Archie," he said quietly. "I knew you'd come and rescue me."

The warrior cupped the other man's head in his hands to get a better look at him. His left eye was bruised, and his bottom lip was split open. He kissed him once softly and whirled around to grab onto the Templar. Slamming his back up against a rock, he kneed him in the gut and followed up with an uppercut to the jaw.

"How dare you touch him!"

"He wasn't going to come quietly! I didn't have a choice!"

Hawke grabbed the small dagger he kept sheathed in his belt and held it up to the Templar's neck, but before he could make the cut, Isabela grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Let him go, Hawke. He went too far, I'll admit, but I did pay him to capture Anders."

"YOU DID WHAT?" he the warrior screamed as he let go of the Templar.

"Where's my bloody coin, pirate?" the Templar asked.

Hawke backhanded him to shut him up and turned back towards Isabela. "What in the name of the Maker's balls is going on here?"

"Don't you remember when we were at that hunt with Tallis, and Anders and I came to your rescue? Anders mentioned that he'd always pictured you rescuing him from the bindings the Templars had him in. Then you said you'd find a different use for those chains. I was just helping that all play out." She looked over at the mage, arms still outstretched by the cuffs around his wrists. "Happy name day, Anders."

"How the fuck did you get the Templars to go along with this?" the warrior asked.

"Well they're not real Templars. You'd be surprised how easy it is to get your hands on some of their uniforms. Those boys just don't get enough action. So I got a few and offered to pay these two goons to go after Anders. But I said to get him here unharmed, so I'm afraid the second half of your pay isn't coming to you."

"You fucking bitch!" the man who was certainly no Templar spat at her. He lunged after her, but Hawke punched him in the face before he'd had the chance to do anything.

"Were you in on this?" Hawke asked Varic.

"Not at all," the dwarf said, holding his hands up in the air. "Though I wish I was. The look on your face!" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You realize I'm going to kill you for doing this," Hawke said, glaring at Isabela.

She tossed a small pack at him and winked. "Sweet Thing, you come talk to me after you get done with him and see if you still want to kill me. You boys have fun." With that, she grabbed onto the unconscious man and started to drag him out. Varric and the other man quickly followed, leaving Hawke and Anders by themselves in the dimly lit cave.

"Let me see if I can get you out," Hawke said, rushing over to the cuffs and yanking on them with all his might. "I may need to just cut the chains with my sword and get them off you when we get back to town, but I need to get you out of this bloody place so you can rest and heal yourself."

"Love, I'm alright, really," Anders said with a smile. "Not exactly the way I expected to spend today, but I can't say I'm all too upset about it. My knight in shining armor came to save me. And now you've got me here, chained down. Whatever will you do with me?"

"You can't be serious? You've suffered brain damage," Hawke said, brows furrowed. "Quick, tell me our children's names."

"Just shut up and fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everyone, this is it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a new prompt for the boys lined, up and I'll hopefully be starting it on Thursday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Hawke asked as he looked over his lover's body. "I mean, you look great chained up, and I can think of a number of things I'd like to do to you right now. But we can always recreate this if the need be."<p>

"What's in the bag that Isabela left you?"

"Hm, let me see." The warrior bent down to pick up the pack and started rummaging around inside of it. _That naughty pirate_, he thought. With a smile he walked back over to his lover and kissed him roughly on the lips. "Other than the visible injuries, you look good like this, Anders. Chained and just aching to be fucked by me. You had me so worried today; I had no idea if I'd ever see you again. They took you, and now I need to reclaim you as my own."

The mage thrust his body forward the best he could to regain contact with the other man. Hungrily, he locked their lips and parted his own to allow the warrior's tongue entrance. While ravaging his mouth, Hawke slid his hands down his lover's body and worked apart the belts and straps of his robe. Once he got his trousers unlaced, he pulled them down quickly, along with his smalls, past his knees. Hawke pulled back away from him, and smiled when he heard Anders moan in disapproval. But he only did it because he needed to step back and get his armor off. He did it quickly, as not to make the other man wait, and he went back over to the pack to grab the first item.

"We're going to do something a little different today, Darling," he said as he pulled a thick black scrap of cloth from the bag.

"Are you going to blindfold me? We've done that before."

"True," Hawke said as he wrapped the cloth around his lover's head, completely taking away his sight. "But we're going to be adding a few new things to the routine." With that, he kissed the blonde on the side of his mouth and went to grab the next item. He brought it back to Anders and held it close to his face. "Tell me, what is this?"

"It-it smells like leather," the mage said.

"Very good, Darling," the warrior said with a smile moving the item in his hand down lower. With a flick of his wrist, he smacked the leather hard against Anders' left hip which caused the mage to flinch and yelp. "Now tell me what it is."

"Whip. Crop. Fuck I don't care, do it again."

Hawke bit his lip and smiled. "I'm sorry, was that a command?"

"No, Love, I'm sorry. Please, please Archie, do it again. I'm yours…only yours."

The dark-haired man smacked him again, over and over, each time finding somewhere new for the leather to make contact. Anders groaned and flinched every time it touched him, and, had it not been for his erection, Hawke would have been worried he was going too far. After several minutes, the warrior stopped and went back over to the bag. This time, he simply dumped the rest of the contents onto the ground near the mage's feet.

"Archer, please fuck me, Love. I'm aching for it."

"Let's see," Hawke said as he grabbed a vial of oil. He coated a few fingers in the viscous fluid, and kneeled down by his lover's feet. Reaching between his legs, he slid a few fingers, one by one, inside of the other man, causing Anders' knees to go weak. He thrust his fingers in and out and scissored them to stretch his hole. After pressing into his prostate several times, he pulled his fingers out and stood up to press himself up against the other man, silencing his moans with a kiss.

"Anders, you need to be quiet," the warrior said after pulling back. "I love hearing you, but you're going to wake up all the fucking spiders left in this cave with all your howling."

"You know I have zero ability to shut up when you're doing something like that to me. That was only your fingers, too. How am I going to manage with your big, thick cock up my arse?" He groaned at the thought and lunged forward, desperate for their lips to lock once more. But Hawke had moved, and Anders sent his tongue straight into the other man's ear instead.

"Oh Maker, tongue, Anders," Hawke said with a chuckle while wiping his ear off. He got back down on his knees and grabbed the crop. "I wasn't going to fuck you that way anyway."

"What?"

The warrior poured some of the oil onto the grip of the crop, and then he positioned it up against his lover's hole. Slowly, he pushed it in until he reached the hilt, and then he pulled it back out all the way. Anders moaned and whined as Hawke started to work the leather in and out of him faster and faster, and eventually, he got so loud that his lover was forced to stop. The dark haired man let go of the crop and commanded the other man to hold it in place. Anders clinched the muscles of his rectum around it, and waited for what was to come next.

"If you can't keep quiet, I'll have to silence you myself," Hawke said as he grabbed another item. He brought it up to his lover's lips, and Anders instinctively parted them, allowing the ball gag to slide in easily between his teeth. The warrior tied the straps back around his head and kissed the mage's neck several times, nipping the flesh before he finally tore away. "You're such a good boy, Anders. Let me show you just how much I love you."

He got back down on his knees and took the crop back in his right hand. He worked it in and out once more, this time at a far more brutal pace than he'd kept up before. His lips sunk down over Anders' neglected cock, and he slid down nearly all the way to the base, encompassing the length in his warm, wet mouth. The blonde's groans were muffled behind the ball, but it was easy to tell just how much he was enjoying it. Hawke used his free hand to cup and massage his lover's balls, and only a few minutes passed before he could feel his lover tensing up. Hawke knew exactly what he had to do to send his lover over the edge. Where most men would absolutely hate it, Anders loved a little pain, so the warrior grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh as he pressed all the way down one last time. The mage groaned loudly, his entire body going rigid, and he came into his lover's mouth.

Hawke did his best to swallow the bitter and salty fluid, and he pulled himself back, releasing both his lover's cock and the crop. He set the leather down by the bag and got up to undo the ball gag and the blindfold. Anders smiled wide when he regained sight of the man he loved. He lunged forward to kiss him once more, tongue pressing roughly into his lover's mouth so he could relish at the taste of himself. The warrior embraced him the best he could and ended their heated kiss with several softer ones.

Hawke helped his lover get dressed once more, and he put his armor back on. After several attempts to make a rogue out of himself and pick the locks on the cuffs, he'd all but given up, and he decided to just cut the chains with his sword. They'd have to see a blacksmith once they got back to Hightown, but he'd rather do that now than spend another minute in that cave, which was growing darker as the natural light was fading. He was so utterly relieved that the mage was safe, and he couldn't do anything but hold him close on their entire walk home. And he was more than certain that Anders would not be leaving his sight in the days to come.

"I'm still going to kill Isabela for doing this. I thought I'd lost you," he said as they made their way back to town.

"Don't be too hard on her, Love. I can't be too upset after the results."


End file.
